Come Back to Me
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: When Emma's injured on the job, it's Regina's turn to pick up the pieces and care for their kids. Can the Mayor handle the Sheriff- her wife- being taken from her without warning? Can Emma fight through the spiritual limbo she's stuck in and return to her family? To the woman she loves? SwanQueen!
1. Another Day

At nine o'clock, Emma rolled onto her side and slammed an open hand onto her extraordinarily loud alarm clock. But, the moment the device silences, Emma was already asleep once again, her hand still on top of the clock.

Regina flipped over in their bed and threw her arm over Emma's torso. "'Mma," she grumbled, heavy exhaustion laced her words. There was a sudden crashing sound from somewhere downstairs and the parents knew exactly what it was. "Kids are awake," Regina mumbled into Emma's shoulder.

"I don't care," Emma said in a tired whimper.

"Yes you do." With a heavy sigh, Regina kicked the covers off of her body and tossed her legs over the side of their bed. Multi-colored spots flew in front of Regina's closed eyes as she got up too fast. The barely-conscious mayor had to sit back down to catch her bearings. "Emma, I'll be back in five." The fatigued sheriff could hear the faint scuffle of Regina's feet on the carpet floors as she walked out.

Regina descended the stairs with the grace of a fallen feather, but once she entered the kitchen, her anger ruined the moment. Dani, the twins, and Faith all stopped what they'd been doing and froze as if they'd been caught in an act of crime. Dani's hand was still on the box of pancake mix she had tried so desperately to reach on the top shelf.

"Sorry, Mom!" Dani whispered as she climbed off of the kitchen counter. Her gaze dropped to the floor as she stood with her siblings.

Regina folded her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes, her voice dropped ten octaves. "What did I say about letting your mother sleep in? It's her birthday."

All four of the Swan-Mills hung their heads in shame. "Is she awake?" Dani asked meekly.

"No, not yet, and we're going to leave her alone, right?" Regina questioned, though it was more of a statement. She tapped her foot on the floor and it made a quiet thumping sound.

"Yes, ma'am," the children answered in unison.

"Good. Now, I'm going to get dressed. You four munchkins, can you get started without me? _Without_ noise?" Regina peered down at her short kids and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am," Dani reiterated. Regina nodded crisply and spun on her heel. As she walked out, Dani elbowed each of the twins. "I told you to wait," she grunted.

* * *

Emma didn't wake up completely until eleven. And, when she did, she realized Regina was missing. "Gina?" she slurred through half-closed eyes. "Gina?" As Emma slowly came to consciousness, she could smell the tantalizing aroma of freshly cooked pancakes wafting through the house. The blonde extracted herself from her warm bed and threw on her favorite University of Maine sweater- that thing had gone to hell and back and survived through the years.

"Shh, she's coming," Emma heard her youngest daughter announce. The closer she got to the kitchen, the better the food smelled. Emma took two steps into the family room, when her children rushed at her and threw their arms around her.

"Happy birthday!" they all cheered, including Regina. The brunette leaned against the counter with a content smile.

Emma's eyes shot open and a surge of adrenaline swam through her veins. She tried to keep rom blinking too much as the sun streamed through the transparent curtains. After she caught her breath, and the kids let go, Emma grinned down at the four little ones. "Thanks, Kids. But, you know you didn't have to do this," she said as she motioned to the large breakfast feast. Scrambled eggs, bacon, whole wheat toast, oatmeal, and pancakes sat on the table in a perfectly arranged circle.

"We know we didn't _have_ to, but we wanted to!" Dani laughed. She pulled her mother behind her and sat her down at the head of the table. "We made your favorite; chocolate chip hot cakes."

Emma fought the urge to blush, "I see that. This... this is great, you guys. Thanks."

"Mommmm," Faith whined. "Can we eat now?"

Regina glided over and kissed her youngest daughter's head, "After your mother." She glanced over at the woman she'd been with for 17 years and gave her a loving smile. "Happy birthday, dear."

* * *

Emma sat at the vanity in their room and stared at her reflection. While Regina took her shower, the Savior digested all that she saw in herself. "I'm 48," she muttered; slight disbelief snuck into her voice. She held her hands in front of her face and followed the blue veins with her eyes, tracing them as if they were a map. She noticed the prominent worry lines in her forehead; the way they curved on the bottom by the top of her nose. The scar she'd received 14 and a half years before clung to the side of her face, an off-white color different than her skin. Light hints of crows feet appeared in the corner of her eyes, but that didn't bother her as much as she would have thought. Gray hairs started popping up through clumps of blonde, but those too seemed minuscule. "I'm 48," Emma repeated to herself.

"But you're a an elegant 48," Regina complimented from the doorway, her purple bathrobe hugged her slender body.

Emma rounded in her chair and nodded for Regina to join her. When the brunette neared the blonde, Emma tugged Regina onto her lap. "When did I get so old?" she chuckled.

"Darling, I know 48 seems old, but remember, you're the youngest adult in town. Technically speaking, most of us are near a century in age." Regina stroked her wife's hair absentmindedly, dazzled by its shine.

"If that's your idea of a pep talk, babe, you might wanna practice," Emma teased. She tilted her head back enough to reach Regina's lips and pressed her own against them. "So," Emma said after breaking away, "what should my mid-life crisis be? Thrill seeking? New hairstyle? New tattoo? Ohhh, I could go back to school. But I guess since I never went in the first place, it wouldn't be 'back.'"

Regina lifted Emma's chin with a finger, "I think we've had enough crises to last us a lifetime."

"Hmmmm." Emma rubbed small circles on Regina's back. "I guess you've got a point."

"Besides, thrill seeking seems to come naturally to you. Your hairstyle is perfect the way it is. A new tattoo, I'd love to see you try. And, back to school? You're smarter than a lot of people I've ever known," Regina comforted.

"Gina, you realize I'm almost 50?" Emma asked mournfully.

"First comes 49, _then_ 50."

"No, seriously. 50 years-old. Half of a 100. You know what the crazy part is? I still feel 28."

"Well," Regina sighed, "you know the saying: 'You're only as old as you feel.'"

"So I'm really 28?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Emma, what's wrong? Are you really so terrified of aging?" Regina saw the worry in Emma's green eyes, and knew there was something she wasn't telling her. "It's a natural part of life. We grow older, we learn."

"We die," Emma said blandly.

"Yes, but not for a very, _very_ long time." Regina cupped Emma's face and held her forehead against her wife's. "We're going to live a long life together. Do you understand me? Just like we've always talked about."

Emma nodded solemnly. "Of course we are, Gina. You know I'd never leave you alone."


	2. Mid-Life Crisis

As the afternoon progressed, the birthday bliss remained steady for Emma. She, Regina, and the kids had spent the day outside by the water. Regina and Dani packed lunch for a picnic, while the other three kids picked out a blanket and their bathing suits.

The family spent several hours by the shore; eating, swimming, laughing. Emma made sure to get an obnoxious amount of pictures as her children swam through the high tides and splashed each other with water. Of course, Emma didn't get any snapshots of her oldest daughter chasing her through the sand with wet, open arms.

They didn't get home until four o'clock, and by then, several of the family members needed some sleep. Emma carried Faith in from the car as the little girl slept peacefully in her mother's arms. Dakota and August were somewhere in the middle of pre-teen life where they could take a nap, or they could last until midnight. And Dani, she was still wide awake.

While Emma and Regina cleaned the dishes and put away leftovers, Dani shuffled into the kitchen with a card behind her back.

"Hey, baby girl," Emma greeted casually; cold water ran over her hands as she rinsed out a bowl that had previously been used for yogurt.

"Hey, moms. Uh, Ma, I wanted to give you your present early," Dani said. The teenager marched up to her mothers and held out the yellow envelop. "I guess it's kinda for both of you." Emma gave her daughter a playfully suspicious look as she ripped open the paper shell. Inside was a folded note with neatly written cursive on the front cover that read, _"Happy birthday Ma." _And, under the first line, read, _"One night of free babysitting." _"I know you probably wanna have a night just the two of you. I figured I'm old enough to watch the twins and Faith by now. So, if you ever wanna have a date night or whatever, I can stay home. You don't need Red or Grandma and Grandpa to babysit us."

"It's great, Dani. Thanks," Emma hugged the young woman. "You're right, you are old enough. When'd that happen?" Time was just flying by too fast for Emma to wrap her head around. The more she thought about it, the more her head hurt.

Dani shrugged nonchalantly. "Uh, probably when I turned 14," she said sarcastically.

"Ok, enough sass young lady," Regina sighed. "Go check on your siblings." Dani nodded obediently, disappeared from the kitchen, and left her mothers alone yet again.

Seconds later, Emma's phone rang. "Sheriff Swan. What? Ok, yeah, I'll be there in 10."

Regina gave Emma a quizzical look as the blonde hung up. "Everything all right?"

"Disturbance at Granny's." Emma shook her head dismissively. "It's probably nothin', babe."

"Not on your day off, Emma. Can't David go?"

"Gina, I'm the sheriff; I don't get days off."

"Need I remind you that that election was rigged?"

"Ah come on, you know you love being the boss of me," Emma winked.

Regina huffed impatiently. "Very well. Take your father with you. Just in case," she suggested, though it was more of a plea.

Emma heard the small amount of fear in Regina's voice and nodded dutifully. "Roger that. I'll be back in time for the party," she said before pecking Regina on the cheek.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the brunette answered stiffly. Sometimes, Regina was a great liar. Hell, she'd lied to a whole town for 28 years. But, sometimes, she was flat out horrible.

Emma was already throwing on her old blue jacket with her keys in her hand. "Whatever, babe," she yelled over her shoulder. "Love ya!"

* * *

Emma met David at the station, and the father-daughter pair walked to Granny's Diner casually. "Who made the call?" David asked authoritatively.

"Not sure. Deep voice. Didn't recognize it."

"Wasn't Granny?"

"Nope, definitely not Granny. Unless there's something she hasn't told us," Emma chuckled. The sheriff and her deputy approached the small establishment, both with their hand on their guns for safety. When they walked in, Granny greeted them with a smile. The customers all sat and ate their meals quietly as if everything were perfect.

"Hey, Granny, we got a call about a possible disruption here," David informed in hushed tones. He leaned over the counter and did a visual sweep of the room.

Granny frowned and removed her glasses from her face. "Really? Well, everything's ok here."

Emma scanned the guests and made note of who was there. "D'you mind if we check? For legal purposes?"

"Sure, go ahead. Would you like some coffee?" Granny asked politely.

David smiled graciously, "No, we're good. Thanks. We'll just be a minute." Granny nodded in understanding and let the law enforcers do their job.

Out of all 14 customers, there was only one that Emma didn't recognize. An older man in the back booth, bald, beige trench coat, hunched over the table. His back was turned to Emma as she approached him. "Dad," she beckoned. David snapped his head up and followed his daughter until they were just a few feet away from the stranger. "You know him?"

David squinted and tried to place the man, which was hard to do when he couldn't see his face. "Can't tell."

Emma shrugged as she took just two steps closer. To maintain a calm environment and avoid creating alarm, Emma acted as though she were a waitress. "Sir? How is everything today?"

"Better, now," the older gentleman said as he heard the footsteps behind him. Emma instantly identified the man as the one who had put the call in. The stranger turned around slowly until he was staring face-to-face with David, a gun pointed straight for his chest. King George sneered at the ungrateful man he'd given a throne to. Gasps filled the air from frightened customers as they tried to flee the diner. Granny dropped the plates she'd been about to serve and fumbled for her cross bow under the counter. "I told you someday you'd wished you'd killed me."

David recognized the individual before him; flashes of his life in the Enchanted Forest played in his mind. Unconsciously, David's hand fell from his weapon as his face dropped in shock. He didn't even noticed when King George cocked the gun and pulled the trigger. And, David clearly didn't notice when Emma pushed him out of the way.

* * *

The children were in the living room fighting over what to watch when the phone rang. Regina was the first one to answer, a wooden spoon in her hand from stirring brownie batter. "Hello? I'm sorry who?" She covered her other ear as she struggled to understand the voice on the other end. Then, Regina's heart sank deep into her chest as she slowly established who was talking to her. "Dr. Whale?"


	3. Frenzy

"WHALE?!" Regina boomed through the white-tiled hospital corridors. She sprinted past dozens of exam rooms with a heavy heart as she searched for the man who'd called her and scared the life out of her. "Whale?" she cried again.

"Regina." The Mayor whipped around and found David standing by a door with swollen eyes and dark blood stained on his clothes. "No," she shook her head violently as she backed away from her father-in-law. "No!"

Water dropped down David's cheeks as he tried to find the words to explain. "King George... it was him... he had a gun... Emma stepped in front... I... I didn't-"

By then, Regina was crying, and she hadn't even seen Emma yet. Of course, until she noticed David stood in front of the window. "Move," she mandated.

"Regina, they had to-"

"David, get out of my way!" David moved to block her view. He wrapped his arms around the woman in hopes of preventing the pain that would be sparked at the sight of the blonde, but Regina was just as strong as he was. The two went on like this for several seconds until Regina finally punched David in the stomach to make him let go. When she reached the glass square, what was left of Regina's heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. Emma laid on the hospital bed with a tube shoved down her throat and taped to her mouth, her old clothes were tucked in a clear, plastic bag beside her bed. Between the two of them and their various hospital visits, this was by far the worse. Regina yanked on the doorknob, but it was locked from the outside. Before she could magic it open, Whale heard the banging on the metal barrier and make quick strides towards the hysterical woman.

While David struggled to catch his breath, Whale took over the role of bodyguard as he held a crazed Regina. "I know, I know," he tried to sooth. "Regina, you have to calm down. You have to listen."

"That's my wife!" Regina screamed as she kicked the air frantically.

Nurses in the hall stopped what they were doing and stared, until Whale shot them warning glares. "Which is why you and her father will be the first to know, but you have to hear what I'm saying." Whale had dealt with many agitated patients and family members in the past, but none of them compared to Regina or Emma.

Regina stopped fighting Whale long enough to keep her eyes glued on her lover in the bed. "What happened?" she asked coldly.

Whale straightened his jacket and cleared his throat quietly. "As I'm sure David has told you, Emma was shot. The bullet pierced an artery near her heart and we're going to have to operate to repair the damage."

Regina eyed the doctor with a glare that could scare Peter Pan. "What aren't you telling me?"

Whale exchanged a look with David, who also didn't know. With a sorrowful sigh, Whale spoke quietly. "Emma hasn't regained consciousness since she was brought in. Her breathing was shallow and ragged; we had to intubate her. We can't say for sure, but if she doesn't wake up soon, or after surgery, there's a chance-"

"Of what? A coma?" Regina asked hesitantly. Every word Whale uttered was another bomb that crumbled Regina's world into smaller and smaller pieces of rubble.

"I'm afraid so, yes. We have every reason to believe that she'll heal physically, but... we have to be realistic about this. A coma is a very likely outcome." Whale glanced back at the woman lying helplessly in the next room. "I promise you, we're going to do everything in our power to save her. If you'll excuse me, we have to prep Emma for surgery."

As Whale walked away, David approached Regina. "No," she said forcefully. "Stay away!"

David hung his head as the tears continued to roll. "Regina, I didn't realize... Emma jumped in front... King George was after _me _not her."

"Then it should've been _you_!" Regina croaked. She pressed her palms against David's chest and shoved him away from her until he stumbled onto the floor. Her heavy sobs shook through her body as she watched her unconscious wife.

David picked himself up from the ground and made another attempt with Regina. The brunette pushed him away again, but he didn't give up. Emma wouldn't have. Once more, David tried to wrap his arms around his daughter-in-law, and this time, she let him.

"I'm sorry," he croaked.

Regina thought back to the other times when she or Emma had been hurt, and what had helped them. "I can fix this," she mumbled to herself. "I- I can fix Emma."

"Regina, what-"

The mayor broke out of David's hold and unlocked the door with a quick wave of her fingers. The sterile hospital scent stung her nose, but Regina pushed forward. She fought desperately to bite back the tears, but it was no use; they had already escaped.

"Emma?" she breathed. "Sweetie, it's me." Regina reached for her wife's cold, limp hand and held it tightly. She hoped, in some way, it would bring Emma comfort. "I saved you, you saved me. It's my turn again." Regina plucked the blonde locks of hair out of Emma's forehead, leaned down slowly, and placed a gentle, passionate kiss on the empty space. "I love you." Regina waited for Emma to wake up in a sudden burst of energy and take that one, loud gasp of air. But it never happened. Emma remained comatose and the machine continued to breathe for her. Regina tried again, but she got the same result. "That- that should have worked. True Love. It should have worked!"

Then, the doors opened and Dr. Whale walked in. He knew instantly what the woman had tried to do, which only made looking at Emma harder. "Regina, please, let us do our jobs. We don't have your kind of magic, but we can still save her."

David pulled Regina away from the bed as Whale and his team gathered the oxygen machine, the IV bag, and lifted the railing on Emma's gurney. Regina had no choice but to stand by in a paralyzed state. The one thing that had always worked, the one thing that always saved Regina and Emma, wasn't. And Regina had no idea why.

* * *

_Emma was in the same jeans and white long-sleeved shirt she'd worn earlier in the day. She sat on the sand by the water and savored the silence, unaware of all that was going on around her- or, _outside_ of her. Seagulls cooed over the waves and several landed in the lagoon with a blunt "splash." It was so quiet right there, so peaceful and calm. Emma started to think she should take more days off, and that she should also come back with her wife and children. _

_The waves were coming in higher and higher, but Emma didn't notice. Her eyes were closed as she let her body move with the gentle breeze. It was as though time had stopped, just briefly, and all that existed was Emma and the beach. Until, of course, it wasn't. _

_"Emma," a gruff voice greeted from the side. _

_The blonde opened her eyes and searched for the source of the sudden sound. When she saw who it was, that was it; everything that had happened at the diner rushed back into her memories; the king, the fear, the pain. As she stared at the man next to her, she was sure she was dead. It was the only explanation. "Neal?"_

* * *

**A/N - **What do you think? Too cliche? I'll explain more as we go along- especially about King George! Oh, and don't worry, I wouldn't kill off one half of our beloved SwanQueen! I'm not that evil ;-)


	4. Favorite Place

Regina, Snow, and David hovered in the waiting room anxiously. A nurse had only come out once with an update on Emma's surgery. David paced the room the way Emma would have; like father like daughter. Snow and Regina sat beside one another, thinking and worrying.

Six hours after Emma was initially taken to an operation room, Dr. Whale emerged in his blue scrubs and gown. Snow and Regina shot out of their chairs, and David stopped his nervous walking.

"Well?" Regina prompted.

Whale removed his azure cap and wrung it in his hands. "Emma had quite a bit of bleeding, but we managed to clean it up. We mended the bullet wound, and as of now, she's stable. The anesthesia will take a few hours to wear off, and she should wake up by then."

"And if she doesn't?" Regina asked dreadfully.

The doctor exhaled deeply. "If she hasn't, then we'll discuss the possibility of a coma. But, until then, we shouldn't worry about that. Emma's being wheeled into recovery. You can visit her now, but only one can stay the night. Remember, she's still asleep."

* * *

_Neal smiled warmly at his former partner and offered his hand. Emma was reluctant to accept his help, as she had no idea why or how he was there. The last thing she remembered was David crying and hugging her. _

_"It's been a while," Neal wowed. He looked exactly the same as he had 16 years before; mussed, black hair, a matching mustache and soul patch, dimples. He even sounded the same with the raspy voice of his. _

_Emma frowned at the ghost, "What are you doing here?" _

_"Ouch," Neal teased. "A man's been dead for over a decade and he can't even get a hug?" Emma didn't laugh. She saw no reason to. "Relax, Em, it was joke. I know what you're thinking; no, you're not dead." _

_"But you are..." _

_"True, but when a body dies, the soul doesn't. It's taken somewhere else," Neal explained. _

_"And that is...?" Emma questioned. She felt herself rest her hands on her hips like Regina had done so many times before. _

_"Your favorite place," Neal said simply. _

_Emma scanned the land around her, "You're favorite place is Storybrooke?" _

_Neal laughed his familiar laugh, and Emma felt as though they were back in Tallahassee. "No. My favorite place is with you." _

* * *

Regina let her numb legs carry her into Emma's room, followed by Snow and David. She heard her mother-in-law gasp at the sight of her daughter, as it was the first time she'd seen her all day.

Emma rested with the same clear tube stuck between her lips; her chest rose and fell with the machine. Her gray hospital gown draped over her pale form and Regina could see the bandages through the dress.

She took the seat on the right of Emma and held her hand gingerly. "Emma, we're here. It's just your parents and I. The kids are home. Henry and Maya just drove in an hour ago and they offered to stay with them while I'm here. At some point, they want to see you." Regina had to pause to regain control. "Dr. Whale said you're going to be fine, sweetie. You just need to heal and wake up, all right? So we can have your party. Does that sound good?" Emma didn't answer, but Regina knew she could hear her. "In a few hours, you'll be back to your old self. I know it."

* * *

_"Uh, you're favorite place is with me?" Emma shifted uncomfortably across from Neal. His sudden admission caught her off-guard, to say the least. _

_"Don't worry, I know you're married," Neal pacified. "I just meant... You were my best friend for a long time. Plus, we've got a kid together. Being with you... it always made sense." _

_Emma scoffed dramatically, "Right. And that's why you bailed on me?" _

_"Emma, you know that's not how it was." _

_"Yeah, whatever. Look, I don't have time for this." _

_Emma started walking away when Neal caught her arm. "You've got more time than you think, Em." _

_"Ok, A) don't call me that. And, B) What's that supposed to mean?" _

_Neal let go of the blonde, "Look, just... chill. You know magic; you're obviously here for a reason. The sooner you figure it out, the sooner you can get back to your family." _

_"There's nothing to figure out, Neal. Apparently, I'm dead," Emma spat angrily. _

_"You heard me before, I know you did. You're _not_ dead, Em... ma. You're in..." Neal struggled for the right words. _

_"What? Limbo?" Judging from her surroundings, Emma didn't believe it. _

_"Yeah, something like that. And, I'm here to lead you." Neal said this with a whimsical air, as if he were truly excited at the prospect._

_"You? Lead me? You're kidding right?" _

_Neal gave Emma an earnest expression. "Just call me your spirit guide." _

* * *

Snow and David left the hospital around midnight. Regina had chosen to stay with Emma, because, why wouldn't she? Henry and Maya could handle the kids for a little longer. She couldn't bear to leave Emma's side. No, Regina wanted to be right where she was; though she preferred for her wife to be awake with her.

Regina talked to Emma as though the blonde could hear her; as if she were expecting her to respond. "That pathetic excuse of a man is in custody," she mused. "We've got everyone monitoring his cell. Actually, he's not even at the station. He's somewhere different; somewhere he can't hurt anyone else. Red, Gold, Granny, Blue, they're all guarding him, Emma. They're all waiting for a command... from me." Regina launched herself out of the plastic chair and moved by the window. Scattered lights shone in the night as she looked out over her town. From the room, she could see the clock tower. "Just a little while longer, Emma. Then you'll wake up. You have to."

* * *

_Emma stomped through the empty town with balled fists and tried her damnedest to ignore Neal's casual conversation skills. There were no cars parked on the streets, Granny's looked abandoned, and Gold's Pawn Shop was closed. Archie and Pongo were nowhere to be found, as well as any of the dwarfs. Storybrooke was not more than bare buildings and leaves drifting with the wind. _

_"Where is everyone?" Emma wondered. _

_"They're not here, Emma," Neal sighed. "I told you, it's just souls here; only our own." _

_"Stop talking like that," Emma grunted. "If I'm in my favorite place, then my favorite people should be here, too." _

_"In theory, yeah. But, you know what everyone says; 'Magic works differently here.'"_

_Emma fought the impulse to punch Neal in the jaw for that one. "Don't _even_ give me that. I've been here 20 years, I know how magic works."_

_"Do you? 'Cause, if you did, I don't think you'd be asking questions." Neal had a smug smile on his face, as if he'd forgotten Emma's temper. "Come on, Emma, don't fight it. Just let it happen." _

_"I don't even know what 'it' is!" Emma threw her hands in the air exasperatedly. _

_"That's what _I'm_ here for," Neal reminded her with a smile. "Are you done freaking out now?" _

_"Do I look like I'm done freaking out?" Emma challenged. Her eyes bore into his soul- what was left of it- and she tapped her foot impatiently. It wasn't until now that she noticed the habits she'd picked up from Regina. _

_Neal tilted his head to one side and nodded, "Yeah, pretty much." _

_Emma rolled her eyes at the father of her son, "Fuck you." _


	5. What Needs to Be Done

**A/N **- I solemnly swear, SwanQueen will prevail! Haha, if anyone's nervous about Neal's role, don't be! I can't say too much, but trust me, it's not what you think! Enjoy :-)

* * *

Regina was asleep with her head on Emma's arm when Henry and Maya walked in. The younger woman repressed the gasp that bubbled in her throat when she saw her future mother-in-law bandaged and intubated. Henry gave his fiancee's hand a gentle hug as he got closer to Regina.

"Mom?" The 30 year-old kneeled by Regina's side and rubbed her shoulder softly. "Mom?" Regina cringed slightly at the sudden touch and raised her head slowly. "Hey. It's just us," Henry placated.

"The kids?" Regina mumbled groggily.

"Grandma and Grandpa are with them. Grandma... she couldn't see Ma again." Henry glanced over at his blonde mother before moving to kiss her on the cheek. "Hey, Ma. We're here." He tugged on Maya's hand- a signal that it was ok to join him.

"Hi Emma," Maya breathed nervously. She'd seen her fair share of injuries in the foster system, but none of them were anything like Emma's. Maya couldn't stop the tears that trickled down her cheek.

"Mom," Henry turned to Regina. "The others, they're wanna see her."

"Not yet," Regina asserted. "Not until she's awake." Henry nodded silently at his mother's request, but, from what David and Snow had told him, Henry was aware of the possible outcomes. He knew Emma had a slim chance of reawakening any time soon.

Dr. Whale shuffled into the room and greeted his patient's family with a respectful nod. "Henry, it's good to see you. And this must be Maya," he held out his hand. "I'm Dr. Whale. You may know me as the doctor of Frankenstein. I've just come to check Emma's vitals. Excuse me," he pawed his way to Emma's side. Whale listened to her heartbeat, took her blood pressure, monitored her oxygen levels, and checked her incision sight. It was an agonizing five minute wait for the other adults in the room. After jotting down his patient's stats, Whale clicked his pen and stuffed it into his breast pocket. "Perhaps we can talk outside?"

Regina shook her head. "We can talk here."

Whale pursed his lips and reluctantly agreed. "Very well. Emma seems to be healing nicely. The first 24 hours after surgery are always the most crucial, but she shows no signs of infections or other post-operative health concerns."

He took a moment to plan his next words, but Regina saw through it. "Why hasn't she woken up yet?"

Whale glanced at his unconscious charge- a woman he and the town held high respect for- and then back at Regina. "Regina, Emma's wound was quite extensive-"

"Just tell me," the brunette begged. She wanted the truth, not doctor jargon. Henry threw his arm around his mom's shoulders, and together, they braced themselves for Whale's response.

"Sometimes, when a trauma like this occurs, the body will mend, but the brain may take longer."

"So, what, is it... is she in a coma?"

Whale wished he was anywhere than right there. Out of all of his responsibilities as a doctor, this was his least favorite. "Yes," he finally said. He watched as Regina's jaw tightened and her eyes glossed over. She tried not to melt in Henry's arms, but her efforts betrayed her as Henry's grip tightened. "But, that doesn't mean she's gone. Many people come out of their comatose states with a full memory, speech and motor skills, and only need a small amount of rehabilitation."

Regina wasn't listening. She stopped hearing Whale when he said Emma was in a coma. "I have to go," she quipped.

"Regina?"

"Mom?" Henry and Whale had the same worried expression.

"Did you understand what I just said?" Whale asked. He frowned at his boss with nothing but concern in his eyes.

"Watch Emma," Regina directed her son. "I'll be back."

"Mom, what'tre you gonna do?" Henry questioned as Regina walked away. His mother never answered, as she had already disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

_Emma continued to meander through the deserted town that had been her home just hours before. She refused to believe no one else was there other than Neal and herself. Spiritual plane or not, it was... too empty and too quiet._

_The blonde rounded corner the of the library and stopped when she saw an old friend. Neal followed closely behind and kept Emma's pace. When she ceased her long strides, Neal ceased his. _

_"The Bug." Emma stared at the faded, yellow vehicle she'd driven for nearly 30 years. Only, as she looked at it now, it was no longer weathered and rusted; it looked brand new. The body shone with a new coat of pain, the rust had been sanded off, the metal on the tires reflected the sunlight, and the windows were cleaner than they'd ever been. _

_Emma willed her body to carry her towards her former automobile. When she peered through the window, she saw Neal's reflection next to her own. "Either the car died, or you killed it," he guessed. "And it's spirit came here," he added with a chuckle. _

_"Wha- oh, uh, we had to get rid of it over the summer. It gave out on the bridge... just got too old." She held her palm against the smooth, new door and pulled the handle, surprised that it was unlocked. In a stealthy movement, Emma was in the driver's seat with her hands on the wheel, and Neal was in the passenger's. "Uh, how'd you do that? You didn't even open the door," she said, spooked. _

_"Practice," Neal winked. "Wanna take her for a ride?" _

_"There aren't any keys." _

_"Don't need 'em. You want it to go, then it'll go," Neal said. "Remember- magic." Emma ran her fingers over the radio, the rearview mirror, the dashboard- it was all the same, just less dust. She readjusted her sitting position until she held the wheel perfectly at 10 and two. The Savior dug deep into her mind and remember the magic lessons Regina had given her, as well as their kids, and focused. Suddenly, the engine revved and the entire car vibrated with the instant power-up. "See?" Neal smiled. "So, where are we going?" _

_Emma answered without skipping a beat. "Home." _

* * *

Regina arrived at the mausoleum with fire in eyes and conviction in her heart. Just as she'd told Emma, the gang all assembled around the King himself. When they saw Regina, they all stepped aside and let her through to the prisoner. They didn't even try to hold her back. Whatever she was about to do, they were going to let her.

Sitting in a plastic chair, encased in a purple forcefield, King George had his arms crossed over his chest. It was as though he were just waiting to be executed. Regina poked the protective shield and an electric shock shot through the bald man's body. The Queen neither enjoyed watching nor pitied the convulsing man. "Get up!" she snapped. George made no attempt to move, or gave any indication that he'd heard Regina. As punishment, the mayor sent another wave of electricity through the man's system. "UP!"

Gold watched intently as his former student did what she used to do best- torture. Red and Granny forced themselves to watch out of solidarity for Emma, though it was not an easy task. And Blue, well, she excused herself for the time being.

George approached the edge of his cage and looked down upon Regina with a hollow gaze. "I see you've learned a lot from you... mentor," he shot a glare at Gold.

"Careful, Your Majesty. Our Queen has skills that exceed her mother's," Gold warned. "You remember her- Cora."

If he was surprised at the information, George didn't show it. "Well, no matter. I assume you're here about that spunky blonde woman?"

Through the forcefield, Regina right-hooked the former king. "You have one minute to explain yourself, which is honestly too generous. After that one minute, I am going to reach into your chest, hold your heart in my hand, feel it throbbing and pulsing the blood through your veins, and then I'm going squeeze the life out if it and you."

"Feisty, aren't we? You know, if you had any sense, you'd have found yourself a nice prince and married him. What is this I hear? You and that little wench are married? In the eyes of whom?"

"45 seconds," Regina snarled.

"You know, when that... impostor spared my life all those years ago, he did nothing but damn me. And now, I have damned him, though I wish it were the ingrate that received the bullet."

"29."

"I don't know what's worse; the fact that I never got the thanks I deserved for turning a poor, pitiful stable boy into royalty, or that fact that I never got my revenge. Ah, well, I suppose it's all in a day's work. I'm sure you know a little about that, don't you... Your majesty."

Regina stopped counting down and locked eyes with the man who cursed her wife. She said nothing, but she made good on her threat. As she thrust her hand through King George's chest cavity, Gold, Red, and Granny bowed their heads and let the Queen do what she needed to do. King George bit back the pained grunts that fought their way through his body as Regina's fingers wrapped tighter and tighter around his heart. It took less than seven seconds for the organ in Regina's palm to be crushed completely.

* * *

_It was a short drive down the street, hardly long enough for Neal to come up with a new conversation. Emma pulled the car into the driveway and got out immediately. She took several steps onto the lively, green grass and soaked in the picture. _

_The front porch was as neatly painted as it was when they'd first moved in. Of course, since then, they'd added several more layers of white onto the rails and steps, but it never looked better. She could see herself with a two year-old Dani and Regina on the porch swing; Dani's hand on Regina's rounded abdomen. _

_Emma looked up at the window Dakota had accidentally smashed when she first got her powers, and the glass that had fallen into the yard. She could hear the kids' excited squeals as they ran around with the water hose in the middle of July. Emma could see their living room through the window by the nook, and the violet couch that had served their family faithfully. Everything was there... except it wasn't._

_"Where are we?" Neal asked curiously. He examined the abode with Emma, but with a less reminiscent eye. _

_With a wistful sigh, Emma responded without looking at Neal. "My favorite place." _


	6. Inner Struggles

Two more days passed, and there was no change in Emma. Sure, her incision was healing, but she still hadn't woken up. She remained on the breathing machine, and Whale had ordered a feeding tube be put in. The diligent doctor had sectioned off Emma's part of the hallway and made sure only family members came through the space. Six times each day, he'd check on his patient, take her vitals over and over again, write down the results, and tell Regina, "It's still early."

Regina Mills-Swan hadn't been home once during Emma's stay in the hospital. She hadn't seen her kids, and her kids hadn't seen their other mother. Snow stayed with the rambunctious quartet, while David, Henry, and Maya visited the two women. They'd offer to bring Regina food from Granny's or the cafeteria, but she'd always say no. They were aware of what Regina had done to King George, but made no mention of it. When she was ready, she would tell them. A Queen does what she pleases.

* * *

_Emma jogged up the front steps with Neal behind her; the door opened without her even touching it. It was as though the house had been expecting her presence. And, Emma was happy to be home, though she wished everyone else were there. _

_When she walked through the doorway, everything looked the day it had when Emma left for Granny's; the kids toys were scattered in the living room, Regina's baking supplies laid sprawled across the kitchen counters, all of her children's artwork over the years hung on the walls, as well as photographical evidence of their maturing. Emma did an entire sweep of the house, and nothing was missing- nothing material, that is. _

_The blonde woman glided into the living room, and the first thing she put her hands on, was her and Regina's wedding photo. She held the silver, metallic frame as if it were a delicate piece of glass and the faintest movement would shatter it. _

_The memories of that day played in Emma's mind like a movie and she couldn't help but smile to herself; Red waiting for her when she woke up, the caterers losing the fish, Henry in his tuxedo, her father walking Regina down the aisle, Regina's speech at their reception. Emma felt as if she were right back in March 13, 2016. _

_"You and the Queen, huh?" Neal asked. _

_The sudden noise that broke the silence jolted Emma out of her flashbacks and she set the picture back onto the mantle. "Yeah, me 'n the Queen." She stuffed her hands into her back pockets, still faced away from Neal. _

_Neal stepped forward and reached past Emma for a different frame- one that had the whole family in it. Regina and Emma were standing in their backyard with Henry and Maya kneeling in front of them. Dakota, August, and Faith were all on the ground with their legs crossed; in the row before their two oldest siblings. From what Neal could see, it had been a nice summer's day when the picture was taken; the sun hung over the family and reflected off of the mothers' hair, August was in shorts, and the grass couldn't have been greener. "I'm guessing you're the dude in the relationship." _

_Emma knew he was joking, but she didn't care; she smacked him upside the head. "Don't be an asshole." _

* * *

It was only Henry and Regina the afternoon of the third day. They sat on either side of Emma's and watched the woman breathe rhythmically. Henry had put in, what was left, of his vacation days to stay with his family. Maya was still in Storybrooke, but she also had a difficult time seeing Emma attached to all the monitors. It seemed as though Henry, Regina, and David- when Regina let him- were the only ones who could handle being with Emma... at least, they seemed like it.

Henry sat with his leg crossed over the other and his fist supporting his head. Every time a machine beeped, his heart skipped one. His gaze shifted from Emma, to Regina, to Emma, and back to Regina. His brunette mother had hardly said a word to any of the family the whole three days, and Henry was dying to know what was on her mind.

"No one blames you, you know," Henry said quietly. His fingers intertwined with his own as he readied himself, for he knew he was walking on thin ice. "You did what you had to do."

Regina never took her eyes off of Emma. "I did what I _wanted_ to do," she admitted through the pain.

"We all wanted to do it, Mom. He hurt Ma. He... he almost killed her."

"I know that!" Regina growled.

"Then you know it doesn't make you evil," Henry countered. "It makes you human."

Regina watched the lines go up and down on the screen with Emma's heart beat. "That's what Emma would have said," she breathed.

"And she'll say it again when she wakes up, Mom." Henry stopped playing with his hands and peered up at Emma. "Hey, maybe Ma should could home. She can rest there instead of this place."

Regina shook her head slowly, "That kids don't need to see her like this."

"But she'll be more comfortable. And, you can be home more."

"No," Regina said firmly. "She's staying here."

* * *

_Emma sat herself down on the purple couch, while Neal sat in Henry's chair. There was something about the father and son in that spot that struck something in Emma. She noticed how Neal crossed his left leg over his right, just like Henry did._

_"So, our boy's getting married, huh?" Neal asked nonchalantly. _

_"By 'our,' do you mean Regina and I?" Emma shot back. _

_Neal dropped his head back dramatically, "Really? We're still on that?" _

_"Considering you left us twice, yeah, we're still on that." Emma kept her guard up as she spoke. There had been no reason to trust Neal when she found him the first time, and there was no reason to trust him now. "You may have been his father, but Regina and I are his moms." _

_"Ok, I get that, but Emma you know I had no idea about Henry. And, when I found out, I came back with you guys."_

_"Only to die," Emma said bitterly. _

_"You realize I didn't ask to get shot, right?"_

_"And _you_ realize I warned you about Tamara?" _

_Neal dropped his leg to the floor and leaned forward, his hands held to his chin as if he were about to pray. "I'm not here to fight, Emma. I'm only here to help you get back." _

_"Helluva a job you're doing," Emma snarked. "If you're my ticket outta here, I'll probably just be stuck in this ghost town forever, won't I?"_

_"Why do you say that?" Neal asked in a tone similar to Archie's. _

_"Why do you think?" _

_Neal nodded and pushed himself out of his chair. "I forgot how stubborn you could be," he quipped as he walked towards her. Without asking Emma if it was ok, he took the seat next to her- the one that Regina normally occupied. "The sooner you stop fighting it, the sooner you get to go home." _

* * *

Henry left Regina and Emma alone around five o'clock in the evening. The sun had just started to go into hibernation and a soft pink glow spread across the sky. Regina kept the shades open in Emma's room, as it donated a feeling of hope; Regina was struggling to hold onto her own.

The Queen never let go of The Savior's hand as she rested at her bedside. Never in their life together, had Regina ever seen her wife so vulnerable. The first time Emma had been shot, Regina had been able to bring her back. Their love had always saved them before, and Regina didn't understand why this time was any different.

"I'm sorry, Emma," Regina whispered. "I couldn't let that man live and get away with what he did to you. I know you kept Tamara alive for me to deal with her, but I... I just couldn't go on knowing that bastard still had air in his lungs. Please, forgive me." Emma's chest rose and felt in perfect time. "I can still see his smug face, his stone cold eyes. Emma, he had no remorse for what he'd done. Gods, he was even proud." Regina rested her cheek on the back of Emma's hand and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Emma, I used to be him. Then I met you. Please, stay with me."

* * *

**A/N - **Thanks so much for the great reviews! I love your passion! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the kids. That's all I say about that ;-)


	7. Trust Me

_Emma's lips were drawn in a hard line as she and Neal competed for who could stay quiet the longest. Emma won the game. _

_"I know this'll sound cheesy as hell, but we gotta start somewhere. Why do you think you're here?" Neal questioned the stiff blonde. _

_"No clue," Emma answered without missing a beat. _

_"Yeah you do," Neal poked. Sensing Emma's discomfort, Neal transferred himself to the little nook. "What where you doing before you got shot?" _

_"Do you just know everything?" Emma asked in annoyance. _

_"Kinda." _

_"Then you should know the answers to your own questions." _

_Neal pinched the bridge of his nose. This wasn't going as smoothly as he had hoped. "If this is going to work, you have to say it. You have to acknowledge it."_

_"Acknowledge what? This isn't AA, Neal." _

_"Emma, work with me. Please? Was there something that happened before?"_

_Emma's body language resembled that of an unwilling teenager: her arms folded defiantly, her chin pinched to her chest, and she avoided Neal's eyes. "It was my birthday," she bit. _

_Neal nodded in encouragement, "How could I forget? Ok, what else?" _

_Emma thought back to her conversation with Regina, and debated with herself whether or not to tell Neal. "Nothing. Someone called, I answered. Dad and I-"_

_"You call him 'Dad?' Since when?" _

_"Since Neverland," Emma said bluntly. "Did you wanna know or not?" _

_"Right, sorry. Keep going." _

_"Thanks," Emma said sarcastically. "Dad and I went to Granny's to check it out. It looked fine. Then there was this guy- old, bald, I didn't recognize him. He knew my dad, though. Anyway, he had a gun. He pointed it at Dad, and I guess I took the bullet." _

_"Why?" Neal probed. _

_"What do you mean 'why?' I wasn't about to let my dad get shot." _

_"So you decided to do it instead?" _

_Emma scoffed and got up from the couch. She tapped into her normal anxious habit of pacing back and forth. "Didn't you just say you didn't ask to get shot? Why would I be any different?" _

_Neal stood up and met Emma's glare. "Good question, Emma. Why would you?" _

* * *

Regina was rearranging Emma's blankets when Dr. Whale walked entered the room with the electronic chart. His black dress shoes made short "clacking" noises with every step he took.

"Regina?"

The brunette twisted around and stopped puttering when she realized it was Whale. "How is she?" she asked curtly.

"There's still no change in brain activity, but that's to be expected," Whale confessed. He didn't like delivering bad news to patients; it was one of the hardest parts of being a doctor. "Her vitals are still normal, which is a good sign. If we can, we may take her off the breathing machine. Sometimes, the body heals quicker on its own. And, since she was breathing post surgery, I don't see why she wouldn't now. But, if it becomes too slow, we'll re-intubate her. Do you... have any questions?" Regina shook her head tersely. "All right. Well, you know where to find me if you do." Before Whale left, he placed a comforting hand on Regina's shoulder. "Just so you know, you have our support, Regina."

Regina smiled bitterly, "Can your support bring my wife back?"

* * *

_"This is bullshit," Emma grumbled as she shoved her way past Neal and into the kitchen. She yanked open the door to the refrigerator, but it was empty. "Everything else is here but beer?" _

_"I don't remember you being a drinker," Neal observed from the table. _

_"There's a lot you don't know about me," Emma grunted. As she closed the appliance, she noticed a picture hanging by a magnet. She carefully extracted the portrait and smiled to herself as she remembered the first time she'd seen it. "Dani drew this for Gina when she was five."_

_"After the accident, right?" _

_Emma nodded to herself. "Whale told me the fates were testing us." _

_"Did you believe him?" _

_The blonde snorted, "Would you?" When Neal made a face, Emma went on. "Ok, maybe a little. But really, what couple gets hit by a car twice? Now this? Getting shot a second time?" _

_"Everything happens for a reason," Neal repeated. _

_"Everyone keeps saying that. Some things, sure. But everything? No way." _

_Neal smirked slightly, "Why not?" _

_"I mean, I'm talking to a ghost right now," Emma said as if that were a good enough answer. _

_"But there's a reason for that, Emma. You gotta talk to me if you wanna get home." _

_"That's my point! I shouldn't even be here! What's the reason for that, huh? So the 'fates' can test us again? Gina and I have been through enough for 100 lifetimes."_

_"Emma, you know what the domino effect is, right? Take my death, for example. If I'd lived, you never would've ended up with Regina." _

_"Gee, cocky much?" _

_Neal shook his head tiredly, "That's not what I meant. Lemme put it this way; you and Regina may not have ended up the way you did. Sure, maybe you two got together, but would the timing have been different? Would you guys have had kids? Know what I mean?" _

_Emma held Dani's picture in one hand and tapped on the kitchen counter with the other one. "I just want to my family back."_

_Neal spoke firmly, almost as though he had to fight to be taken seriously. "Then let me help you." _

* * *

Regina was on her way to dreamland when the door opened and she woke up. Henry walked in and made a bee-line for his mothers. It wasn't until he stopped in front of his mother did she notice the person behind her son.

"Hi, Mom," Dani greeted sheepishly. She hadn't seen either of her parents in four days. Other than the occasional text from Regina, they hadn't had much contact. Dani didn't know exactly what to say.

Regina's eyes widened in anger as she flew out of her chair. "Henry! I told you not to bring any of your siblings!" she rebuked harshly.

"Yeah, well, I didn't listen," Henry said boldly. "Dani, it's ok. You can talk to her," he told his sister. Dani nodded silently and took the other chair by her blonde parent. "Mom, I brought Dani's 'cause she's the oldest. She can handle it." Regina observed as the teenager struck up a conversation with Emma and held her hand. The breathing tube had been removed, which was the only thing Regina was happy about. If any of their kids were going to see Emma, they would **not** see her intubated. "Dani and I can take over for a little while. Go home and get some rest, Mom," Henry offered.

"No, I'm not leaving your mother," Regina asserted.

Henry clenched his jaw, "Mom, it wasn't a question.

* * *

_"You know we never forgot about you," Emma thought aloud. She and Neal were at the dining room table across from each other. Emma held onto Dani's picture as if it were her most prized possession. _

_"I didn't think you did," Neal smiled. _

_"What I said back then... before you fell through. It was true; I did love you. I still do. I just..."_

_"You weren't _in_ love with me," Neal finished. "I get it, Emma. Regina's your true love."_

_"She and our kids are my life," Emma said. "I don't know what I'd do without them." _

_"Tell me about 'em." _

_Emma raised a skeptical eyebrow at Neal. Was he really asking to hear about the kids she had with the woman Emma had chosen over Neal? Whatever his reasoning was, Emma actually really wanted to talk about her family. "Dani's the oldest. She's 14. She's like half of me and half of Gina; she has her mother's looks, but she has my craziness. She's strong, like everyone else in her family. Dakota and August are the twins; they're almost 12. Yeah, you could say we were surprised. Dakota looks like Dani; same hair, but my eyes. August has my hair _and_ my eyes. They're always together, like best friends." Thinking of her children made Emma even more determined to see them again. "And Faith, she's the youngest; she'll be nine in a little while. We call her our 'miracle baby.' She's quiet, but really bright. She sees everything. She loves being the youngest, all the attention that comes with it. Gina and I try to make sure none of our kids are left out." _

_"Sounds like you do a good job with that," Neal complimented. _

_Emma shrugged thoughtlessly, "Sometimes. A lot's happened, we just try and get through it." _

_"And Henry? How's he?" There was something in Neal's voice; a longing to hear about his only son. _

_"Henry is the most amazing man any of us have ever met," Emma answered honestly. "He has this ability to see the good in everyone, even in people who used to have only bad. Your dad, Gold, loves Henry. The two of them have a special connection. It's like... Henry just gets along with everyone. He's a fighter, and it's rubbed off on everyone else." Neal grinned at the thought of Henry being a man. He just wished he'd been able to see his son grow into the adult he was now. "Can you really help me get home?" Emma asked wantingly. _

_Neal leaned back in his chair, "I can if you trust me." _

* * *

The second Regina walked through the front door, her lungs filled with the familiar scent of apple cinnamon blended with Emma's cologne. She hadn't been home in days, and she hadn't realized just how much she'd missed the comfort it brought her.

Dakota, August, and Faith ran in from the kitchen and all hugged their brunette mother. Regina, overwhelmed by the sudden welcome, held onto her children for as long as she could. When she pulled away and knelt on the ground, she saw the fear in their tiny bodies.

"Mom?" Dakota asked in a frail voice. "Is Ma gonna die?"

Snow, Johanna, and Maya appeared in the doorway, and Regina could hear them suck in a breath at Dakota's question. After clearing her throat, Regina answered in a taught tone. "Ma's going to be just fine."

Snow peeled herself off of the wall and stepped forward. "Hey, guys, why don't we go and make your mother some cookies while she gets some rest?"

The Swan-Mills children agreed reluctantly and followed after their grandmother like ducklings. Regina watched her young ones saunter off with a burning hole in her heart. She didn't know how much they'd been told, and she was **not** going to worry them more than they needed.

Before joining the rest of the family, Maya plucked a tissue out of the box on the shelf and held it out for Regina. "Here," she whispered. Regina snatched the kleenex swiftly and wiped the moisture from her cheeks. "I know I haven't known you all very long, but I also know where Henry gets his strength. Emma's gonna be ok."

"Of course she is," Regina said quipped sharply. "Oh, uh, Maya. I'm sorry," she added hastily when she saw the shock in Maya's face.

"Don't be," Maya waved. "Go ahead, we've got them."

Regina mouthed a silent "thank you," and vacated the hallway. She took long, deliberate steps to her room and closed the door behind her. If they had a lock, she would have used it. Regina knew she was moving, but she didn't feel anything. All she saw was the empty space around her and then the bathroom. She didn't notice when she got undressed, and she didn't realize when she put the shower on. It was as though someone else had taken control over her body and she was only along for the ride.

Regina didn't even understand how she got on the floor of the shower; all she was aware of was the hot water beating down on her neck and back, her hair drenched and hanging over her face, her arms wrapped around her legs and her knees tucked to her chest. She wasn't sure if she was crying, or if it was the was from the shower on her face. Whatever it was, Regina didn't fight against it. She let it take over until her whole body shook under the waterfall. Regina just wanted her wife back. She wanted Emma. Their kids needed both of their moms, not just one of them.


	8. The Right Track

When Regina woke up, it was light outside. She had the faint recollection of laying down on their bed with Emma's sweater serving as a pillow. She told herself she was only going to rest, not sleep. Apparently, her body didn't listen to her.

Regina grabbed random clothes and threw them on hurriedly. She could hear the various voices coming from downstairs and followed them like a map to treasure. Snow, Maya, and the kids were all making breakfast, chirping to one another busily.

"Hey Mom!" August piped.

Regina approached the counter hesitantly, "Since when you do cook, young man?"

"Since my whole family does," August figured.

"I see. Well, I'm getting ready to leave for the hospital now. Where's David?" Regina asked Snow as if she'd just now noticed his absence.

"He's at the apartment," Snow explained. "He's... processing."

Having no sympathy for her father-in-law at the moment, Regina acted as thought she'd hadn't heard the last part. "All right. Come here, give me a hug. I'll pass it on to your mother," she told the kids. Dakota, August, and Faith all dropped their tasks and huddled together. "You behave for your grandmother and Maya, ok? I love you. Emma loves you."

* * *

_Emma tried to contain her laughter, but she was failing. "Seriously! Dani was covered in frosting! Can you imagine a one year old with blue icing all over her face?" _

_"And you didn't take the cake away?" _

_"No we did," Emma corrected. "Dani just got to it first." _

_Neal listened to the sound of Emma's voice. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen or heard her so happy. "Good, Emma, you're on the right track. You just gotta dig a little deeper. If you wanna get outta here, you gotta think outside the box." _

_"It doesn't get any more outside than this," Emma remarked dryly. _

_"Let's go back to before you got the call. Did you or Regina say anything?"_

_Feeling a little more at ease than she had before, Emma relaxed her shoulders. "I might've been stupid enough to ask for a mid-life crisis," she said with her eyes closed. "Ok, not asked, but... never mind, I asked."_

_"Who asks for a mid-life crisis?" _

_"Can you not judge?" Emma groaned. "It wasn't like I actually wanted one."_

_"Asking for something usually means you want it," Neal said bluntly. "Why'd you want that?" _

_"I dunno," Emma moaned. "I just thought... I dunno." _

_"Keep going," Neal encouraged. _

_Emma's tolerance leave for Neal's probing questions was getting lower and lower, as her desire to punch him increased. "You're not gonna, like, tell anyone, right?" _

_"Who would I tell?" Neal asked. It was a rhetorical question. _

_The Savior straightened her spine and pulled the hair back from her face. "I don't know when I got so old." _

_"You do know you're not that old, right? Most of us are like 100." _

_"Believe it or not, that doesn't help," Emma grumbled. "It just went by really fast."_

_"What did?" _

_"Life." _

* * *

Snow and Charming's apartment was on the way to the hospital. Regina told herself not to stop, to drive straight for Emma. But, after nearly two decades with her wife, Regina had developed a conscience. She ended up parking in front of the library and walking to her in-law's home.

With a heavy hand, Regina knocked on the wooden door. There was no answer. She tried again, but she got the same silence. Eventually, Regina used her magic to unlock the metal do-hickey and let herself in. David was sitting in the kitchen with his gun on the table, his badge next to it, and Emma's baby blanket in his grip. He said nothing to Regina as she came near him.

"What is this? A pity party?" Regina droned. As she got closer, she noticed the dark rings under David's eyes and the pink layer around his irises. "David?" she asked in a softer voice.

"You were right," the tired man bemoaned. "It should've been me."

Regina had not forgotten what she'd told David the night of the shooting. She remembered it clearly, though she wasn't proud of it. She had neither acknowledged nor apologized for her words, but deep down, she knew she should have. "Don't be ridiculous," she dismissed.

"I'm not. George wanted me, not Emma, and now she's confined to a hospital bed. Not even your magic can fix this." David's bottom lip quivered ever-so-slightly. The image of Emma stepping in front of the bullet haunted the grieving father as he wished he'd been hit.

Regina kept her hands in her coat pockets to hide her fidgeting. She had to remind herself, she wasn't speaking to any other townsperson, but her father-in-law- the man who had walked her down the aisle. "David, I shouldn't have said what I did. I- I was angry, I still am, but I took it out on you. It was wrong... And I apologize."

"I should've killed that son-of-a-bitch when I had the chance," David spat furiously. "I had him! I should've-"

"No, because you wouldn't have been able to forgive yourself," Regina pointed out.

"And you are?" David shot back.

"I used to be," Regina confessed. "Not anymore. What matters is that King George is gone now. He can't hurt us again."

"Are you sure about that?" David challenged.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" The potentially poignant moment was ruined by David's sudden question

"You know what I'm talking about, Regina. You're thinking it, too." David pushed himself away from the table and stood up gradually. "There's a reason this is happening. Cora, Pan, George. They didn't just come from nowhere."

"I don't have time for this!" Regina barked. She turned around and headed back for the door, but paused with her hand on the golden knob, "Emma's off the breathing machine, in case you want to see her."

* * *

_Emma and Neal had spent the last few minutes without talking. As a guide, it was Neal's job to let Emma figure it out on her own. He could only give her nudges here and there, he couldn't actually tell her what to do. And, in his opinion, Emma was close to returning home. He could see the lines connecting in Emma's mind as she came closer and closer to getting it right. The only thing she lacked, that Neal could see, was faith- which, he didn't understand, seeing as how her whole life had been built on the ideal. _

_Emma was in mid-thought when she saw something move outside of the kitchen window. Neal only noticed Emma's shift in body language. "You ok?" _

_"Hm?" Emma was too distracted to pay any attention to Neal. _

_"What's wrong?" Neal pressed. Emma said nothing as she saw the same movement again. Quietly, she excused herself from the table and walked to the front door. She opened it just a crack, enough to get a good look at whatever was out there. Neal followed suit and peered out of the window. There was a man strolling up and down the block, but his face wasn't visible. Neal was just as confused as Emma was. "You know that guy?" Finally, the stranger turned around, and Emma shut the door before they made any eye-contact. She felt as though she'd just witnessed a murder. Neal frowned at the startled woman and closed the curtain. "Emma, who is that?" _

_With her heart racing a mile a second, Emma gulped loudly. "The guy who shot me." _


	9. A Message

Regina sent Henry and Dani home once she returned to Emma's room. She gave Henry a tense hug, but her daughter a passionate one. "I love you, Dani," she whispered the teenager's ear. She watched as her children left her alone with her wife and let out a deep sigh when they left.

That was a day ago. Emma was nearing a week without any signs of consciousness.

Since her talk with David, Regina hadn't heard from the Prince, though his words rang in her ears. It was as though they echoed in a hollow cave; they never ceased their repeating. While she stared at her helpless wife, Regina couldn't help but be angry. She thought back to Emma's birthday and what Emma had told her; "_I'd never leave you alone."_

"You lied to me, Emma," Regina said ruefully. She still held onto Emma's hand, though now, her grip had slackened. "You said you wouldn't leave me alone, but look at us now; you're in a coma and I'm... I don't have you. What? No smart comeback? No jokes?" Now, Regina yanked away from Emma and moved to the foot of the bed. "It's not supposed to be like this! We're supposed to grow old together, and you know that! It took us a lifetime to find each other, you can't just leave!" As Emma's chest rose, Regina's fell. "Nothing? Dammit Emma! I know you're in there! If this is revenge for my amnesia, it sure as hell isn't funny! I get it now! I can't live without you. You're my Savior, Emma. Just... let me save you."

* * *

_Neal looked out of the window one more time and squinted to get a better look at the man. "He's the guy?" _

_Emma nodded dreadfully, and before she could say anything, a third party called out, "Come out, come out wherever you are." The grittiness in the stranger's voice made Emma cringe. "I know you're there," the phantom taunted. _

_Emma clasped the doorknob in her hand and got ready to open the door when Neal stopped her. "Emma, you can't go out there!" _

_"Why?" _

_"Because we don't know who he is!" Neal urged. _

_"So what? We just let him wander around?" _

_"Until we know it's safe, yeah!" _

_Emma pressed her forehead against the wooden surface and struggled to keep herself sane. "You said everything happens for a reason, right? Then this happened for a reason, too. He's here for something, Neal. I gotta take my chance." _

_Neal heard the strain in Emma's voice- the type only a desperate mother could inhabit. She was right: he did say there was a reason for everything. He was beaten with his own words. "Ok, but I'm coming with you. Ghost plane or not, it doesn't mean you're safe." He pawed Emma's hand away and opened the door himself. He took a deep breath and readied his body to act as a guard. His job was to get Emma back unharmed. "Stay close to me," he murmured. Emma coasted after Neal discreetly as they tiptoed onto the front yard. She focused on not breathing too heavily, while Neal focused on not getting into a fight. _

_The bald foreigner froze in his spot and spoke to the empty air before him. "I was wondering when you'd come out to play." Slowly, the man spun on his heels and his empty eyes fell upon Emma. _

_"Who are you?" Emma demanded. Hey, shoot her, and she'll be pissed. _

_The older of the three sneered at the blonde maliciously. "The father of your papa's twin brother." _

_Emma did the math in her head. Their family tree wasn't exactly an easy one to figure out... until she did. Her jaw dropped as it hit her. "_You're_ King George?" she asked doubtfully. Emma was out of hiding and stood with her feet planted shoulder width apart. _

_The King advanced on his target with his hands behind his back. "I see you've inherited you're father's aptitude." _

* * *

Regina paced the tiled floor mindlessly as she continued her one-way conversation with Emma. One hand supported her back, and the other made wild gestures in the air. "We've gone through too much for you to give up now, Emma. Do you hear me? You and I- the Savior and the Queen. We've fought too many battles for it to end like this."

There was a soft tapping on the door, but Regina didn't have the energy to answer it. She flicked her wrist and the metal wall opened to reveal David on the other end with Emma's baby blanket. He waited in the frame for Regina's approval. "Can I come in?" Regina, slightly bewildered, motioned to the empty chair opposite her own. David's legs dragged his dense body to his daughter, planted a kiss on her cheek, spread the blanket over her torso, and then lowered himself onto the plastic furniture. The last time he'd seen Emma, she looked as though she had already passed on. Now, however, it seemed as though there were a little more hope- especially when she was breathing on her own. "I remember when Snow first told me she was pregnant with Emma," he sighed. "We were in the castle and I'd just arrived from a meeting with an ogre legion. Snow had prepared a feast for us- she never cooked. There was fresh fruit and vegetables, fine wine. She was wearing this white, silk dress that touched her toes. She sat me down at the head of the table. There was this... glow to her. She looked as though she were flying instead of walking. We ate for a few minutes and then she set her fork down and looked up. She asked, 'What do you think about children?' I told her I thought kids were great- that they were the future of good. We didn't know what cliches were back then," he excused. "I'll never forget Snow's smile; her white teeth shining under the candlelight. She got up and came over to me, took my hand, and placed it on her stomach. She said, 'Good, because we're having one.'" Tears started to form in David's eyes, and he tried to push passed them. "A father is supposed to protect his daughter," he grunted to Emma. Then, he addressed Regina. "Thank you for doing what I didn't have the courage to do."

* * *

_Emma stood in a defensive stance; her fists at her side and her shoulders broadened. "I thought you said spirits go to their favorite places," she squawked at Neal. _

_"They do! They're supposed to," Neal shielded. _

_King George wore the same arrogant smile that he had with Regina. Death didn't seem to bother him. "I would have thought you were smarter than you look. Come now, you didn't honestly believe you'd return to your normalcy did you? For heaven's sake, girl, look where you are. You've been shot." _

_"I know what happened!" Emma howled. "Why are you here?!" _

_The Kind surrendered his hands to prove he was unarmed, though so were Neal and Emma. "I'm only here to deliver a message- one meant only for you and your... family," he added with disgust. _

_"Oh yeah, and what message is that? To stay away from guns?" Emma asked dryly. _

_"Emma, don't antagonize him," Neal begged. _

_Emma ignored Neal's wishes and went on. "You try to kill my dad, shoot me, come to my... whatever the hell this is, and _I'm_ supposed to listen to _you_?" _

_George shrugged indifferently. "It does not matter whether you choose to hear what I have to say, as it I will say it nonetheless."_

_"Jesus Christ, just spit it out!" Emma moaned. _

_"Exceptional vocabulary," George jested. "As you can tell, your magic, and the magic of your Queen is useless. It failed to prevent your son from being taken-"_

_"How do you know about that?" Emma interrupted. A sudden wave of rage washed over her, and Neal got ready to hold her back. _

_"Did you truly believe that because you found him, your lives would be happy again? I'm afraid I must tell you otherwise. You see, we have been given strict orders to end this once and for all; this battle of good and evil that you have all tipped the balance of," George rambled. _

_"Ordered? Ordered by who?" Emma inquired. _

_"That I cannot tell you. However, I was informed that by entering this... conjured state of yours, I'd be able to deliver the message." _

_"Fine. Consider it delivered. Am I supposed to thank you for warning us?" Emma asked. _

_"Not quite. Do not mistake this as a warning, foolish commoner." George straightened his shirt and smoothed his sleeve. "I was also told that, when in this world, anything is possible. Like this," his once empty hand was now occupied by a fully loaded gun. _


	10. I Promised

It was the middle of the night when the machines started wailing. All of the electronic devices sounded off in sporadic, high-pitched tones. David had gone home, and it was just Regina in the room. She levitated out of her chair when Emma's breathing started to slow down.

The frightened woman ran towards the door, ripped it open and shouted at the top of her lungs, "HELP!" In mere seconds, nurses and Dr. Whale came sprinting down the long hallway towing a crash cart. Regina pushed her way through the buzzing staff and stood her ground next to Emma. Everything around her was white noise. "Emma! Don't leave me!"

* * *

_"Uh, Neal, he's got a gun," Emma remarked blandly. _

_"Yeah, I see that." Neal put himself in front of Emma, ready to protect her. _

_King George curled his finger around the shiny, black pistol and used the silence to his advantage. It was almost as though he thought it was a game. "I may not have gotten my revenge on your father, but I can certainly get with you." _

_"The hell you are!" Emma snarled. _

_"Oh, so quick with the sarcasm," George shook his head. "I swear to you, this is a much better way to go. Your family needn't watch you suffer, and you'll all be together soon enough. You'll find one another in a world similar to this." _

_"Stay away from my family!" Emma asserted. She shoved Neal aside, she was not going to hide an behind anyone. _

_"I told you, child, this is out of my control. Orders are orders," George smiled. He took two steps further, the gun still aimed for Emma. _

_"I don't give a flying fuck what's in your control. You are _not_ getting anywhere near my family! I won't let you!" A fresh surge of adrenaline entered Emma's system and she felt as though she could move mountains. "Neal, you said I'm here for a reason. I think I just found it." A gallant Emma approached King George until they were less than five feet away from each other. Neal was not far behind. "I'm gonna go home, and I'm gonna get everyone ready for whatever you've got planned," she seethed. "If you even _think_ you can stand against us, you're insane." _

_King George cackled sadistically, "Who said _I'm _doing anything? I'm dead, remember?" _

* * *

Regina couldn't hold in the tears that rushed down her cheeks as the beeping continued. She held onto her wife as Whale and the nurses scrambled to found out what was wrong. It was complete and utter chaos in the tiny room and there was no escaping it. Regina rocked Emma slowly in her arms, "Stay with me! Please!"

* * *

_As the standoff continued, the ground suddenly shook beneath their feet. Emma grabbed onto Neal for support as a gaping, green hole opened on Emma's front yard. King George even lost his footing and toppled backwards. _

_"What is that?" Emma yelled over the loud whooshing noise. _

_Neal held onto the blonde, "You're way home. Emma, you gotta go! I'll take care of him!" _

_"What? I can't leave you with that guy!" Emma protested._

_"But you can't stay here either! Regina needs you! Your kids need you!" Emma watched King George regain his strength. "There's not much time! It'll close soon! You have to go!" _

_Emma wasn't able to think quick enough, as King George advanced on the two of them. Before she knew it, Neal had tackled the old man to the ground and they wrestled over the gun. It was as though it were happening in slow motion. Emma knew she had to get home, and with a preparatory inhale, she jumped through the green sink hole. The last thing she heard was a gunshot echoing through the air. _

* * *

At some point, the beeping stopped. Whale and the nurses all backed away from the hospital bed. Whale was panting from the using the paddles on Emma, and the nurse that had been holding Regina back let her go. The desperate woman clung to her wife as agonizing cries erupted from her throat.

"EMMA! Please!" Regina sobbed. Her tears stained Emma's hospital gown as she cradled her cold lover. "You promised! Emma!" She tried to catch her breath and all that came out was a shaky, "Come back to me!" Regina didn't care that Emma's body temperature had dropped, or that she looked as pale as the winter's snow, their lips crashed into each other like waves onto the rocks. She held Emma with all of her strength as she kissed her deceased wife. "Come back to me," she repeated softly.

Then, just a minute after Emma flatlined, the blonde woman's body shook violently as she gasped for air. Her eyes shot open and the color returned to her face instantly. The entire medical staff was in awe and Whale rattled of new orders to his team. Regina thought she was dreaming, that it was all a farse. Was Emma really back?

Emma's throat felt like sand paper as she swallowed hard. She looked up at Regina and saw the grieving the woman had already experienced. With the largest amount of energy she could muster, Emma grazed Regina's cheek with her finger and said in a hoarse voice, "I promised you I'd never leave you."

* * *

**A/N - **I have a love/hate relationship with this site, haha. I can't believe I keep missing/uploading the wrong chapters. I am SOOOOO incredibly sorry! Especially when I leave out major story events! I promise I'm working on it!


	11. Come Back to Me

Emma remained in the hospital for nearly a week under the vigilant eye of Dr. Whale. They monitored Emma's brain activity, her motor skills, her memory, and her incision. The practitioner was reluctant to discharge his patient, but under the circumstances- Emma being the wife of his boss- he conceded. The only agreement was that Emma stay on bed rest, something the rest of the family had no objections to. Regina even revoked Emma's shield for the time being.

Emma thought that she'd only been out for a day. When Regina informed her she'd been unconscious for just under a week, the blonde had never felt guiltier. She'd left her family for a week, and she didn't even know it. The blonde begged her wife and children to forgive her, spent everyone moment trying to make up for what happened. Her kids didn't hold a grudge against their mother, they were just happy to have her home. Except for Regina. She was still pissed at Emma for the stunt she pulled. The couple hadn't been able to talk much about it, until Emma called a family meeting.

Everyone gathered in the living room of the Swan-Mills household. Normally, Emma would have stood in front of the family, but she followed Regina's orders and sat on the couch. In a strange way, it made her feel inferior to those around her.

Once everyone was there, Emma started her story. "I know this'll sound crazy, but when I was... out... I saw Neal." The only one to gasp was Snow, as the rest of the family had better poker faces.

"You saw Dad?" Henry asked, always the believer.

Emma nodded, "I... I dunno what happened. I was by the water and he just came up to me. He said when bodies die, spirits go somewhere else."

"But you weren't dead," David clarified.

"I know, but he was. He said he was my 'spirit guide.' The only way I could have gotten back home... was to understand why I was there in the first place," Emma explained. The memories were still fresh, as if they'd just happened the day before.

"And did you?" Regina wondered curiously.

"Eventually, yeah, but... Ok, before I got back... King George was there." Now everyone had different reactions. "I don't know why Storybrooke would be his favorite place, but there was something going on."

"Are you sure it was him?" David asked sharply. He didn't let Emma answer before slamming his hand into the wall. "That son-of-a-bitch!"

"Guys, he knew about Cora and Pan," Emma continued.

"Everyone knows about Cora and Pan," Snow piped. She stood with one hand over her heart and the other resting across her stomach.

"No, Mom, he _knew_. He also knew Regina's magic didn't work against Cora. I think there's more to that. Look, all I know is, something's not right. He said we tipped the balance of good and evil. We never found out why Cora and Pan wanted Henry, and while we can guess all we want, there's a real reason out there. There's a reason King George came back, and there's a reason I got shot." Emma scanned the room for a response.

"It doesn't make sense, Emma," Snow chirped. "Cora killed Pan. I doubt those were in any orders."

"We can't know that," Emma countered.

"I dunno, Ma. She looked pretty in control to me," Henry said. "Didn't seem like someone had told her to do anything."

Emma listened to the thoughts of her family, and while they made sense, there was still something off about this whole thing. "Listen, someone or something is out there. These guys weren't working on their own. They were working for _someone_."

* * *

That night, Emma and Regina tucked all of their children into bed, said goodbye to Maya and Henry and wished them safe travels, and strolled into their room. Emma had only been home for a few days, and she never wanted to leave again. Hospital beds weren't exactly the most comfortable to sleep on.

Regina had said little to Emma during their nights together. It wasn't because she didn't want to, but because she knew if she started, she'd never stop. It was hard enough knowing Emma had died, but now she knew her entire family was in danger yet again. They could never just have time for themselves.

Emma was laying on her side, watching Regina read her book. The brunette's glasses rested on the bridge of her nose, and Emma thought it was the cutest thing. She pawed at Regina's arm in hopes that her wife would finally break her silence.

"Gina? Can you talk to me?" Emma begged. She knew Regina had been angry with her, and she understood, but Emma had also been feeling things- things she wanted to tell her partner. "Regina, please?"

Regina sighed tiredly and removed her glasses. She closed her book with a loud thud and tossed it onto the bed stand. She did not, however, look at Emma. "What would you like to discuss?" she asked curtly.

Emma hated it when Regina talked like a politician, especially when it was to her. "Gina, I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it?"

"What exactly are you apologizing for, Emma? Not listening to me and letting David take care of it? Taking a bullet without thinking? Going into a coma and abandoning us? Breaking your promise? Gallivanting in some other realm with Neal? What part are you sorry for?"

"Ok, fine, I deserve that. But what was I supposed to do, let my father die?"

"Of course not! Neither of you should have died!" Regina snapped.

"And I'm here now, so talk to me," Emma pleaded. "Just say it."

"Say what?"

"How I hurt you. How I almost left you alone. How angry you are at me. Tell me."

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma and tightened her jaw. "I'm not doing this right now," she said as she jumped out of their bed.

Even in recovery, Emma was quicker than Regina. The mayor was aiming for the door when the sheriff blocked her way. "No running. We can't run from this. Not this time."

"And you would know a lot about running away, wouldn't you?" Regina fumed. At this point, all sense of right and wrong had flown out of the window and all Regina was thinking about was those six days without Emma.

"I'm sorry," Emma repeated heavily. "I should have listened to you, Regina, but I didn't. You're right, I wasn't thinking. I made a snap decision and almost broke our family because of it. And I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to make up for what I did! But you have to talk to me! We have to do this together!"

"Now you want to do things together?" Regina laughed in disgust. "You have no idea what you put all of us through, Emma Swan! These kids almost lost their mother! Your parents almost lost a daughter! And I..."

"You almost lost your wife," Emma finished Regina's sentence.

"No, not almost, you died, Emma! Do you understand! You died! Your body was freezing! Your lips were turning blue! I- I held you in my arms and begged you to come back!"

"And I did!" Emma cut in.

"It wasn't soon enough! It doesn't erase the other five days without you!" Regina was crying by now, her heart beating faster than ever. "Do you even know what happened? Did you know the first time I kissed you, you didn't wake up?"

"Because it wasn't anything magic could fix, Gina. I had to do it on my own."

Regina didn't care. Her anger was her driving force in this argument "Do you know how George died? I ripped out his heart, Emma! I killed him!"

"Which anyone else would have done," Emma said cooly. Henry had told her about George, and Emma had understood.

"But they didn't! I did it! And now? Now we have to worry about keeping our children safe again!" Regina fell to her knees, overwhelmed by her own emotions. Emma knelt down next to her and tried to wrap her arms around Regina, but her wife moved out of her grip. "No! You don't get to do that! You don't get to act like it'll all be better with a hug! You left me Emma!"

"I know!" Emma roared frustratedly. "I know what I did, Regina! If I could take it back, I would! You know I would! I told you I'd never leave you, and I mean it! But something happened- and neither of us could have controlled it! I'm here now, and I'm _never_ leaving you again! I'll fight for us, Regina, because you are my life!"

"You can't promise something like that, Emma. You did that before and this still happened," Regina whimpered.

"I know, but I made it through, didn't I? I came back to you, right?" Regina nodded slowly and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

There was a gentle rapping at the door and Regina hastily cleaned her face, "Come in."

Dani peeked her head in and wore a worried expression. "Moms?"

Regina helped Emma off of the floor and held onto her hand. "Yes, dear?" the brunette asked.

"Are... you guys ok?" Dani wondered. "The kids... they're kinda scared."

"Scared? We're fine, baby girl. Just... working some stuff out," Emma assured.

Dani nodded, though she didn't look convinced. "You're not, like, splitting up are you?"

Regina's heart skipped at beat at the innocent, yet loaded question. "Not a chance," Emma cut in. "Your mom and I are stuck together like glue," she smiled.

"Good," Dani sighed. She shuffled into the room and gave both of her parents a hug. "Love you guys."

"We love you, too," Regina cooed.

The two women watched their eldest daughter exit the room before turning to one another. "Regina," Emma started. "I love you more than I could possibly explain. You and the kids are why I'm alive. I got scared, and it was stupid. I forgot how incredibly, extraordinarily lucky I am to have you, and I'm sorry. I would do anything to make it up for it. I was given a second chance... again. All I want is you, Gina. You're all I've ever wanted."

"Emma-" Regina couldn't finish as Emma was already kissing her. The blonde's hands caressed Regina's back as their noses brushed together. When they finally broke apart, Regina felt as though she could melt in Emma's arms. The two of them rested their foreheads against each other's and Regina felt the goosebumps rise on her neck. "Emma, I meant what I said: I can't live without you. I spent too much of my life alone, I can't do it again. The kids, they love you and they would fall apart without you. We all would. You... you mean the world to me. I don't- I can't lose you."

"You won't, Gina. I'm gonna fight whatever or whoever I have to, to keep us safe," Emma promised.

"We don't even know who that is. Pan was the home office, and he's gone now. Who else is there?" In the back of Regina's mind, she thought about her fear when she was pregnant with Faith: someone else from their past had come for them. Did all of the good Regina had done really make up for any of the bad?

"I don't know babe, but we're gonna figure it out. Between all of us, the whole family, we can do this." Emma kissed the top of Regina's nose and felt her wife's body heat wash over her.

"You know, sometimes the Savior needs saving of her own," Regina breathed. "Whatever happens, please, just come back to me."

* * *

**A/N **- I hope you all enjoyed this! I could give a boring explanation of what happened, or I could cut to the chase. Someone else wanted to know the motives of Cora and Pan, which is completely valid! They suggested having KG taunt Emma in limbo with a new, more powerful villain. I kinda snowballed it into all of them working together, as you can see. It was a great idea, and I loved the twist! So, while this is the end of "Come Back to Me," it's NOT the end of this new, mysterious antagonist. And, I haven't forgotten about Neal! Thanks to all of you who are following this story, and for the great reviews! And again, I'm truly sorry for all the botched chapters! I'm trying to get better! :-)


End file.
